Escape to Stardom
by freedomchildsart
Summary: After Kurt and Blaine break up Kurt decides to go to NewYork. Ends up getting a starring role in a new tv show and finds out that he dated the wrong Anderson. Making it to stardom and falling in love... will he handel it all or fall trying?


Disclaimer: I do not own glee...

ESCAPE TO STARDOM

{After Kurt and Blaine break up Kurt decides to go to New he was getting off the plane a talent agent offers him a starring role in a new tv show. The agent was looking for the right person for the lead role but nobody that auditioned was the right person. While waiting for one of his clients he saw Kurt and knew that he would be the perfect person for the part. Kurt agrees because he didn't get into NYADA,he had nowhere to go after the week was over and the little money he had. It was either work at a coffee shop or become a star; of corse he picked stardom. Theres only one problem Blaine's brother is his costar... and he thinks he might be falling for another Anderson.}

My name is Kurt Hummel and my boyfriend just broke up with me,Then I found out in the most heartbreaking way that he was seeing a girl named Jenny behind my back since our first time or should I say mine. That cheating scum had the nerve to decide he was bisexual after he slept with that wasn't enough he told me the reason he decided to date me was he felt sorry for me. He assumed that I would never get anybody because I was to pathetic,Had no sex appeal,and looked too much like a girl; What a sleazy jerk.

Well crying was not going to make a difference, I would be happy just to get away from him, his new girl friend, and those traitorous ex friends of mine that had known and helped cover it up. They had the nerve to defend Blaine when it came to me cheating on him when I never did but to help that lowlife get away with it for so long and lie to my face when I asked where he was. It was always guys night or just hanging out with Artie. Those jerks, even my best friend Mercedes, just goes for show what a backstabbing bitch she truly is.

So here I am packing my things getting ready for my one way plane trip to New York. I was never going to come back if I could help it. I had to sell my car and most of my clothes but it is worth it. I have enough to last me one week in a motel. So the first thing I am going to do is search for a job. I heard it was easy to work at a coffee shop so hopefully I get a job that will pay enough for my rent. It's a scary thought but I will do what I can and then apply at another school probably major in fashion.

My plane leaves in three hours, and I'm all packed and ready to I enter the kitchen to get my dad since he's my ride to the air port I start to think, I'm really doing it, I'm leaving all the pain and hurt behind me, I'm going to finally be on my eyes tear up a little seeing my dad talking to Carole his new wife. I smile he will be the one person I will miss the most but he knows that I'm not ment to live in this hell I call Lima Ohio. Yeah; I'll miss Carole after all she's going to stay hear for my dad and take care of him but I've only known her for two years and haven't gotten that close to her.

"Dad are you ready? I want to get there early!" I said as soon as I saw they stopped talking.

"Yeah son; just telling Carole how I'm going to miss you and how weird it's going to be with you no longer here." he said with tears in his eyes looking so close to falling off his face it was heartbreaking thinking about leaving him behind and being all alone without him when it's always been the two of us since my mom died when I was eight years old. Then I looked to Carole and remembered that while I may be alone with nobody to comfort me he will have a lovely woman by his side.

Carole comes up to me and gives me a hug and tells me how much she'll miss me. I hugged her back and with held some tears as soon as she let go. Picking up my luggage my dad and I walk out the front door. The last time I would be seeing this place for a long time. Little did I know, my destiny was now in New York City or should I say the Airport over there. If my old friends knew what I would become maby they might have thought twice before messing with a Hummel.

Ariving at the airport my dad gives me a final hug goodby I see that the tears he had held since we left the house fall from his face. I turn around wiping my own tears as I head to my plain. He watches as I walk to my new life, to a place where I would belong. A place where I would find love in the least expecting person I would a life I've only dreamed could be real. How was I to Know that I was escaping to stardom.

{ AN: I would like to hear what you think of my story it might take me awhile to write this story. My story is not beta read. hope you like it. :-] }


End file.
